The Book
by israelianbabe15
Summary: Shelby has a secret book she keeps in case of emergency. What does it contain? What emergencies does she mean? REVIEW
1. The book

A/N: Ok, since 'Trouble' doesn't seem to have many readers, i'll just write something else.

The Book.

Shelby had a big golden book in her office. Noone was allowed to touch it.

It was for emergencies, she had told him. If anything ever went wrong with a choreography or something, the book would be their only help.

They never needed to open it, not even when Jesse had a broken leg and his female lead lay in bed with laryngitis.

Shelby always found a solution on her own, so Jesse just figured the book was there in case Shelby failed. He had never seen Shelby fail, so he guessed noone would ever be able to look into the book.

He didn't even know what it really contained, just that it had something to do with music, dancing, performing and most importantly 'perfection'. Maybe it contained dozens of perfect setlists, choreographies, songs.

For a very long time Jesse had thought that Shelby had all the things that were in the book stored somewhere in her brain too. She had always been a very smart person, so he just guessed she had made the book by herself and used it without even touching it.

The book was locked in her office, in one of the drawers of her desk. Jesse didn't even know where the key was.

So how much help can u get out of a book that is locked away, if you really have an emergency?

How much time would you have to spend on getting the book, when you didn't even have enough time to put up an emergency-plan yourself?

Jesse knew his teacher would have thought of these questions before even making the book, so he guessed he would know the answers by the time he really needed them.

But what exactly did she mean with 'Emergency'?

Somehow, Jesse was sure he would touch the book someday. Sooner or later he would need to.

…

TBC

A/N: Thoughts?


	2. Reason

_Somehow, Jesse was sure he would touch the book someday. Sooner or later he would need to. _

Sooner or later could have been anything, but in this case sooner was fitting perfectly.

Being late for rehearsal usually meant staying one more hour, just for punishment. This time it didn't, because he wasn't the only one who was late.

Every member of VA was there. When Jesse came into the choir room of Carmel, he was met by confused and the incredibly helpless faces of his teammates. Shelby was nowhere to be seen. His teammates didn't really function without her telling them what to do. They were like newborn birds and Shelby was the mother. No, wait! In the world of birds, male birds were always the colorful and interesting ones. Shelby was a woman and she was way too interesting to be a female bird.

Looking into his teammates scared faces, he could only think that they weren't as cute as little birds, so his whole metaphor was wrong. He just didn't spend enough time with Shelby. She always had metaphors for everything, because 'Metaphors are important'.

"Mama not here." was the only thing his teammates could manage. Well not exactly like that, but that's how Jesse remembers the situation.

"I'm gonna call'er. Just stay here, I'll be right back and tell you what to do."

With that he left the room and dialed Shelby's number.

"This is Shelby Corcoran, I'm currently not at home. Leave a message. I might call you back, if I want to. Beeeeeeep"

"Hey Shelby, You've never been late for rehearsal, so I guess you're either really really sick and can't talk anymore, or you're dead. Personally I hope for the sick part, because we really need your help with the choreography. Well, the others do. I'll stop by your house later, maybe in an hour. First I need to tell those freaks that there's no rehearsal today and hope I don't need to drive some of them home, just because they are not able to leave without an order from you. See you in an hour."

Walking back to the room, he thought that maybe this would be the first time he got to look into the book. Just if Shelby was really sick and she wasn't able to talk or something. He would need to get the choreography right before nationals and two weeks are too short to do so, except for Shelby. She had always been able to pull something like that off and maybe he could do it, with the help of the book.

Maybe.

…

TBC


	3. Torture

A/N: Well, normally I should do my English homework right now, but who cares.

Driving to her house an hour later, he was still smiling at his teammates and their little brains. He couldn't believe how much they needed someone that gave them commands. Somehow they had all ended up staring at Jesse, when he told them they could go home and have some fun.

Fun? Normally fun meant celebrating for an hour after a win and before the next rehearsal. Shelby tried to keep their schedule full of rehearsals, so they wouldn't get lost.

Standing in the choir room, being told to have fun, they got lost and Jesse needed to help them as much as he could, because Shelby would kill him if he didn't keep them on a normal level.

To accomplish that, he had made them clean his car, then the whole school, saying Shelby needed them to learn what perfection meant.

His grin grew even bigger as he imagined his teammates were still in school, cleaning classrooms, bathrooms and even the parking lot. Somehow it was fun torturing them without their knowledge and in some way, Shelby might even like his idea. He knew she was obsessed with perfect performances, so making the team focus on perfection like this could have been her idea.

Pulling up to her house, he suddenly felt less confident, less important and less smart. She always had that effect on him.

Shelby Corcoran was a very strong woman, who seemed to be even more intimidating than any guy, just because she was so perfect. She wanted to see that same perfection in everyone of her students, but only Jesse seemed to get close to that.

Knocking on her door, he wondered if she would even consider opening the door, if she had gotten his message, if she wanted to see someone, if she would be angry at him for anything.

Hearing footsteps getting closer to the door, he knew he would find out about these things soon enough.

…

TBC

A/N: One more thing. I realize that this story is on the story-alert-subscription-list-thingy of five people and I always wonder why so few people review! Please! Reviews make me happy and therefor there is a bigger chance that I update faster. Please Review!


	4. Stay

When the door opened, he started feeling weird. There she was, the woman who made his knees weak. She looked horrible. Well, as horrible as a beautiful woman like her could look.

She was wearing black shorts, that were a bit too tight for the situation, a white tank top, that was showing way too much cleavage for the situation, and her hair was a little messy from spending too much time in bed. Her nose was almost as red as her eyes and he could see sweat running down her neck.

He had never seen her sick. She hadn't even had a cough in all the years he had known her. Sometimes he had wondered, if she was immune against any sicknesses. Or maybe every virus was scared of her.

But now was not the time to think about any of this. She looked like she was going to faint, so Jesse took a step forward to hold her.

Then he carried her to the couch, having no idea where her bedroom was. He covered her with a blanket and made his way towards the kitchen, to bring her a glass of water.

Coming back a minute later, he sat down beside the couch, holding a cold hand to her forehead so she would wake up. Then he let drink some water, then set the glass down on the table.

"I guess you haven't seen a doctor?"

"Why should I? It's nothing, it'll be over in three days." Her voice was raspy and it made him shiver slightly.

"You have a fever and you just fainted. I don't think this will be over in three days if you don't go and see a doctor. Or at least make a doctor come here, or ask him for advice on the phone. But do something."

"Don't act like this is any of your business. I only need you to take over rehearsals for the next few days. I'll give you a key to the book."

"Okay, rehearsal is tomorrow, so I have today off to take you to the doctors. Then you can give me the book and I'll never ask for anything again. But I need you to get better,... the team needs you... I need you!"

"Different plan: I'm not gonna see a doctor, but you can stay if you want. Nobody else is gonna see me like this and you can make sure I'm okay. You can cut rehearsals short, you just need to give them something to work on at home. The time when you're in school, I'll just stay here and wait. I can keep an eye on myself. Would that be a plan you can agree to?"

It wasn't really a question, she didn't care if he agreed to that. It was her way of doing things and he would never question it.

…

TBC

_**JelbyJelbyJelbyJelby**_

A/N: Sorry I needed so long. Am a little stressed right now. School makes me crazy and I'm a little addicted to Twitter right now, so I guess I spend a little too much time there.

REVIEW please!


	5. Soup and Tea

A/N: Sorry that I didn't go on with this in such a long time... but I have a cold at the moment, so I'm in the topic... also I need to get my mind off of some stuff. Read Family Issues... than you know what I'm talking about...

Chapter 5.

"Sure... Okay, first of all you really need to go back to bed. Then I will make you some soup and tea and then I'll let you sleep." _And watch you sleep for a while..._

"OR... we could watch last years nationals and find flaws!" Somehow, she seemed more like a lonely puppy in that second, than a hard-ass glee coach, but it made him feel bad for her, so he gave in without much of a fight.

"Okay, let's watch nationals again. But I'll make you soup and tea anyway!" _Please, just let me win for once..._

"Whatever." _I guess that's all I can get..._

Then he went into the kitchen while she sat down on the floor in front of the TV and looked through all the DVDs of performances she had.

After about 15 minutes, he came back to the living room to find Shelby sitting on the couch with the remote in her hand. He places a bowl of soup in front of her and gives her the warm cup of tea.

Then he sits down beside her and they start watching.

After finishing her soup and tea, she thanks him. Then she starts talking about the setlist for this years nationals and how much she hates being too sick to coach them this week.

About an hour later she falls asleep next to him, her head resting on his shoulder. Although she didn't tell him anything about the book that night, he let her sleep. Carrying her to the bedroom he had his own idea how to coach the team tomorrow.

_Sooner or later I'll read that book anyway, who cares if I do that tomorrow or the day after that..._

TBC


	6. Feelings

A/N: although I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter * sniff * I decided to write a new one, but I don't really like writing a story that nobody reads, so I guess I might stop after this chapter. I wont write this as the last Chapter though, because I think there's much more to this story and maybe someday I will want to write more to this. (that day will come sooner if I get reviews because they make me happy!)

Chapter 6.

When he drove to her house the next day, he thought about how important Shelby was for the team. He remembered the last rehearsal she had actually participated in and for a second he thought that maybe she was the person that held everything together.

The team didn't function properly without her. He had given them stuff to work on, but they were just too stupid to do it right. They only made small faults but all together the performances were really bad. Shelby would know exactly what to do. _Lets keep rehearsing! You guys don't need sleep, you're young! No falling, I wanna see you dance, Nicole. I don't care if you broke something, or hit the head, keep dancing! _And every now and then: _Everyone, please look at Jesse! _

Sometimes she was the drill instructor every single one of them needed.

**Drill instructor tell me what to do  
I'm your man, i will follow only you  
See us making love all through the night  
That's the reason my drill instructor loves to fight**

**Now sound off 1-2, bring it on up 3-4  
bring it on down 1-2, 3-4, 1-2, 3-4, 1-2, 3-4**

Drill instructor – Captain Jack

Arriving at her house, his thoughts went back to the night before, when she had slept with her head on his shoulder, when he had carried her to the bedroom. He remembered running three red lights on the way home and taking a shower immediately when he arrived home. Shelby was a very beautiful woman and he had problems keeping his thoughts platonic while being around her. Being that close to her only made it worse.

Knocking on her door, he smiled, remembering the smell of her shampoo.

When she opened the door, she couldn't help but think about how cute he was. He had had a very long day today. School, rehearsal, driving all the way here, now taking care of her. He must have been the cutest person she had ever seen. And he was very handsome, too. She always tried to not think about that last fact, because it would only get her into trouble. Also she didn't want to hurt Jesse in any way and although she had a feeling he might find her attractive, too, she didn't want to jeopardize their working relationship and destroy his reputation. He was her star and she would never want him to miss out on any of his dreams, just because his teacher couldn't keep her hands to herself.

TBC

A/N: I felt like I needed to put some tension in there... hope you liked it... may I get some reviews? PLEASE!^^ I know I'm pathetic, but the heart wants what the heart wants and my heart wants REVIEWS^^


	7. Kiss

When she asked him in, he smiled at her shyly. Around her, he still got weak knees even after knowing her for so long.

She always knew she had that effect on him, but never showed him what effect he had on her. She also felt attracted to him and the truth was: he made her knees weak, too. But she was supposed to be the adult in this relationship. She wasn't supposed to let her emotions become more important than her job and his reputation. What happened that night, should never have happened.

About half an hour after he had come, they were sitting on her couch, drinking tea and watching a tape from Regionals the year before.

"See that move there?", she said, repeating one part of the tape three times, "That was the only flaw in your whole performance. We need to keep that from happening this year, too. Then everything will be alright."

In her voice he could still hear the flu she was desperately trying to hide, but in her eyes he could see the love for her job and her need to work. He could almost feel how hard it must be for her, to be stuck at home while the team needed her so badly.

What he did in the next moment wasn't really a brain decision. He doubted it could even be called a decision, because he couldn't remember thinking about it for even a second.

He leaned in slowly and kissed her softly on the lips.

She didn't push him away, but didn't respond either.

About a second later, she started caressing the side of his face with her fingers and kissed him back. Although he was pretty happy that she hadn't pushed him away, he was scared she might hate him for this later. But in this particular moment everything was how they wanted it to be and for the next three hours they didn't think about the consequences, her flu, the team or anything else outside her apartment. The only thing that mattered was them.

When he came home that night, he was happier than ever. The woman of his dreams liked him, too.

He didn't want to talk about love, because he was just a teenager and he knew pretty well that these things could change in an instant.

TBC

A/N: Okay, I think next chapter will be more about the book and its meaning and less about the relationship of Jesse/Shelby.


End file.
